Cats Can Play Cupid
by HawkRider
Summary: In which Chairman Meow really doesn't want Alec to leave, or see Magnus continue to mope. Malec. Birthday fic for Broken Locket.


**First off, HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOKI! I hope you like this present.**

**Anyway, each section of this alternates POV between Alec and Magnus, starting with Alec. Now I just have to hope the line break works...**

* * *

I looked at the building sadly. I had spent so many happy days in that flat. Happy hours.

I couldn't really remember not being happy in the flat. Except that once, the last time I'd seen Magnus, when I had picked up everything I had left there. It was strange, knowing that we would never see each other again. Not willingly.

I sighed. I missed him. More that I could express.

Looking up, I thought I saw a glimpse of someone in the window. There were two eyes, cat eyes. The room was too dark to make out the figure, but the eyes practically glowed in the darkness.

The light flicked on. It was Chairman Meow, lying on the windowsill.

I sighed again, before turning away, not letting myself look behind. It would upset me too much, I know it.

* * *

He left without looking back.

I turned away from the window, taking a seat in the corner of the room.

Chairman Meow looked up, and I smiled. "Never gets easier, does it?" He jumped into my lap, and I scratched him behind the ear, just the way he loved it. "Well, at least you're not going to leave me any time soon."

Chairman Meow chose that moment to jump off of my lap. "Hey, where are you off to?" I smiled as he ran off, wondering where he was going.

* * *

I must have stopped, but I couldn't remember how long ago. I was at the corner of the road. I knew if I turned around, I would be able to see Magnus' house, glittering behind the Glamour that disguised it.

I heard a familiar sound, and turned slightly. A very familiar white cat was standing right behind me, the tiny animal walking timidly towards me. I smiled slightly and knelt down, reaching out to scratch the cat behind his ears, crying slightly as more memories of my time with Magnus returned.

Footsteps approached. "Chairman Meow like you."

"He likes anyone who scratches him like this." I focused on Chairman Meow. I couldn't bring myself to look any higher. It hurt too much.

I tried to smile. I wanted to look up, but it still hurt.

* * *

"Well, I have to go." Alec stood and turned. "I'm sorry." I reached down, letting Chairman Meow climb onto my shoulders.

"I know." I muttered, finally looking up as he walked off. "Ow!" Chairman Meow nipped me on the ear, surprising me more than anything else. "What?" I snapped, regretting it as my cat jumped off my shoulders, landing with more grace than Jace, and running after Alec. "Is he really that smart?" I muttered as I ran after the little white ball of fur.

* * *

I sighed, walking back home. It was strange there, maybe because I'd started to call Magnus' house home.

I was so distracted that I didn't notice Magnus' cat until he was halfway up my back, climbing up to my shoulders. "Hello there." I smiled, a fake one. "Why don't you go back to Magnus."

As if on cue, Magnus came around the corner, slowing when he saw Chairman Meow on my shoulders. "All right. Now I'm jealous." He said, barely loud enough to hear.

"Jealous of who? Me or Meow?"

"You, Shadowhunter." He glared, and I knew then that nothing could happen to bring us together again.

That's when the cat jumped off my shoulders, landing behind me before turning to push me towards the Warlock. "What do you want Meow?" I asked, turning, stepping forwards to stop myself from falling.

* * *

"That cat..." I muttered, smiling as I shook my head. "Give it up." I ordered.

"Um, you do realise that he isn't stopping, don't you?" I looked down at the cat, who gave me one quick, and very brief look, telling me that he wasn't going to stop.

"Well, it seems the Chairman wants us together." The Chairman paused in his pushing. The space between us had halved, I could probably just reach him if I stretched out my arm. If I could bear to.

Alec looked up to me. "I have noticed you haven't thrown another party." He told me. "Which is weird for you. There used to be one every week, at least." He was trying to smile, but it was obviously fake. Now that I was looking at him, I could see he had lost some weight. I wondered why.

"Yeah, nothing to celebrate." I dismissed, not wanting to admit the it was my breaking up with him really.

"You're lying. You'd throw them even if Sebastian were to go on a rampage through the city." How I missed that strange sense of humour.

Chairman Meow resumed his pushing, forcing Alec another step forwards.

* * *

I took one more step, then looked down. "You know, it really hit me hard..." I muttered, staring at his shoes, slightly more muted than normal. Of course, he still had the glitter in his hair.

"What did?" He asked.

"Our break up." I sighed. "So hard..." I closed my eyes, trying to force down the pain that was resurfacing.

"What happened?"

"I tried..." My voice caught. Chairman Meow pushed me forwards another step. "I tried to kill myself..." I muttered. I could barely hear myself.

I glanced up, realising tears were starting to form in my eyes. Magnus was slightly blurred through the water, but I could still see how upset he'd become, just like that.

"I'm sorry." He told me.

I shook my head. "No. I know it's my fault. But you have no idea how tempting it is. I knew I would age and die while you would live on. But to think, to think there was a way that we could spend the rest of our lives together..." I choked back a sob, hiding it with a cough.

"I know..."

"No, you don't." I told him. "You think you do, but you don't. You don't know what it's like to wake up every morning and know that you cannot grow old and die with the person you love. You don't know what it's like to find a way to let you spend both of your lives with that person!" The last part came out as a shout, the only thing stopping me from leaving being the cat.

* * *

"Alec, listen." He stopped, stepping forwards one more time. "I'm not mad about you going to see Camille, about not telling me. The one thing I'm angry about is how you had to think about if you would say yes or not."

"Firstly, there was no chance I could do it anyway. Camille was killed while we broke up. So no worries from that front."

"Really? I heard rumours that her clan had been taken over, but had no idea they were real."

"Maureen killed her. There is a sadistic young teenage vampire in charge of her old clan now. Anyway. Secondly, I realised that if you wanted mortality, you would be trying to find a way yourself."

I guilty look passed over my face, but Alec didn't seem to notice. For the first time, I saw the tears in his eyes.

* * *

I turned then, right as Meow pushed me one last time, sending me falling. I hadn't noticed how close he'd gotten me to Magnus, only a few inches between us. But I was thankful right now, it stopped me from sprawling onto the side walk, which could have broken my nose if I wasn't a Shadowhunter.

Instead, Magnus caught me, more by instinct I'd guess, and held me upright. I don't know if he meant to press me against his chest or not, but either way it was nice. It reminded me of happier times...

I pulled back, blushing slightly. "Thanks." I looked at Chairman Meow. "You planned this, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I didn't think he'd get that cute blush of yours." That made blush more, so I resigned myself to kneeling to bet the cat.

"Shut up." I couldn't help but chuckle. It felt like that awkward stage before we properly got together, me a little nervous and him as confident as ever.

The Chairman meowed, and I picked him up, holding him in my arms. I decided to take a risk.

"Would... you mind me visiting?" I asked.

Magnus looked at me strangely, then smiled. "I think the Chairman wants you too." He chuckled, grinning.

* * *

**Right, I don't really like how I wrote Magnus here, but it is my first try... so...**

**Anyway, I really hope you liked your birthday present Loki! See you tomorrow!**


End file.
